Eric Toga
is one of the main supporting characters in ''B: The Beginning ''and a member of the Royal Investigative Service's Special Criminal Investigation Section. Background Eric is a member of the Royal Investigative Service's Special Criminal Investigation Section. He is the on-site crime scene commander who leads his RIS investigation team. With calm judgement and a serious personality, he accurately responds to any harsh situations. Eric is also married, however, not much else is known about his family life. The Erika Flick Murder Once, 8 years prior to the start of the story, Eric studied under Keith about investigating cases. He was friends with Keith, until one morning, when Keith's adopted sister, Erika, was discovered tortured and murdered. After the murder, Eric became of the Inspectors to investigate this case, and eventually it lead him to Dead Kyle who confessed to the murder. At the trial, Eric witnessed Kyle confess to the crime in detail, before he bit off his own tongue. After that, Eric was helpless to prevent Keith from kidnapping and torturing Kyle, and as a result, Keith was then banished to the Archives Division. Forming His Team After Keith was sent to Archives, Eric lamented the fact that he was unable to do anything for Keith and felt that he lacked something that prevented him from helping out Keith. Eventually, Eric realized that what he needed was a team, so he worked hard and eventually rose to a position where he could create a team. Eric then set about recruiting for that team which consisted of former friends of Keith who were in the original investigation team, hackers and fresh recruits from the academy. Despite reservations from others, Eric also recruited Lily Hoshina as he sensed that she had the same potential for genius that Keith had. Personality Eric has a cool, serious personality which allows to make sound judgement calls especially during investigations. He also often restrains his emotions, making him very calm and composed during investigations. He cares deeply about his family, friends and team members, seeing them as family and often worries about them, despite not openly saying it. However, there are times where Eric will lose his cool and unleash all the feelings that he keeps bottled up. This particularly happens whenever he's drunk or when he loses his patience with people like Keith (who often go off on their own), or even when one of his own team is in danger. Appearance Eric is a young man in his late 20s to early 30s. He has short red-brown hair and brown eyes. He wears glasses and a gray suit. Eric also wears a wedding ring on his left hand, indicating that he is married. History Relationships Keith Kazama Flick Keith is one of Eric's oldest friends and mentors. In the past, Eric once studied under Keith to learn how to be an Inspector and was there to support his friend when Erika was killed. At the time, Eric lamented the fact that he was unable to do anything for Keith who had been sent to the archives as punishment for kidnapping and torturing Dead Kyle, and felt that he lacked something that prevented him from helping out Keith. Because of the impact that Keith's teachings had on him, Eric is very devoted in helping Keith in his investigation of his adopted younger sister's Erika's death. When Eric realized that what he needed was a team, he worked hard and eventually rose to a position where he could create a team for Keith to use. After recruiting his team, Eric then personally begged and requested HQ to allow Keith to investigate the Killer B cases. Eric is very patient with Keith's quirks and understands the subtle connotations behind Keith's words. The two of them can communicate without words. However, while Eric understands that there is always a reason behind Keith's actions, he does sometimes gets angry and fed up with Keith's loner tendencies to 'go it alone' during investigations. Lily Hoshina Boris Meyer Mario Luis Zurita Brian Brandon Kaela Yoshinaga Eric has known Kaela for a long time. She often goes drinking with him when they are both off-duty and she knows of his drinking quirks i.e. where he angrily voices all of his complaints about the team at the top of his lungs. Beyond that, the two of them maintain a professional relationship. Jean Henri Richard Quotes Gallery Etymology Trivia Category:Characters